This invention relates to pivoted actuator switches such as rocker switches or toggle lever switches. More specifically the invention relates to switches of the aforementioned type wherein the actuator comprises means operable to lock the switch in a predetermined position, most commonly an OFF position, when a separable operator member or key is removed therefrom.
Switches of the aforementioned type have been known heretofore. One such switch is disclosed and claimed in S. W. Grebner et al U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,273 which is assigned to the assignee of this invention. The disclosure of the above identified patent is incorporated herein by reference. In the above identified patent, the operator member or key may be removed from the switch, locking the switch actuator in the OFF position or causing the actuator to become locked when subsequently moved to the OFF position. Replacement of the operator key upon the actuator releases the actuator for movement between the ON and OFF positions.
Actuator members for switches of the aforementioned type commonly comprise a pair of actuator halves, a separate latch bar and often a separate biasing member, such as a spring, subassembled prior to assembly within the switch housing. The number of discrete parts and the several steps required to fabricate the actuator assembly contributes to increased manufacturing cost, assembly errors and improper interaction between the parts which prevents the device from functioning properly.